Misery Loves Company
by x.XMarluxiaX.x
Summary: Whats this? A new member in the Akatsuki? More trouble for Naruto and the gang, Itachi suspects his friend Deidara likes the person that he likes. Itachi doesnt know how to tell her he likes her. [ItaXOC] Sorry Not verry good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

-1Marlu: Yay! Story time!

Naruto: wtf?

Marlu: …stfu…

Naruto: Disclaimer time!

Marlu: **Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi or other Naruto characters…I only own the OC.**

**Misery Loves Company**

**The Beginning**

"Itachi…" Deidara whispered, slightly shaking his fellow Akatsuki member.

"What…?" Itachi mumbled while batting away Deidaras hand gently. It was about 10 o' clock in the morning, Itachi still hadn't awaken. "C'mon sleepyhead! Wake up…yeah." Deidara pulled Itachi out of bed and onto the floor with some trouble.

"Geez, your heavy!" Itachi grunted as he got up from off the floor.

"Why are you waking me up so early? It's a Saturday…I want to sleep." He pouted and tried to crawl back into bed. Deidara grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"We got a new member. And she's a girl. I think you might like her!…yeah" Deidara said with a small smirk on his face.

As we arrived at the kitchen, I noticed a girl around the age of 20 sitting at the table. She was quietly humming Thank God for Estaban by Panic! At the Disco. No doubt keeping herself busy. It was quite boring at the Akatsuki place…Well, sometimes anyway. The girl was wearing short black jean shorts, A Black tank-top with the Red Akatsuki clouds on it, a necklace with what looked like a Ruby dangling on it, and she was also wearing the standard ninja shoes that everyone wore. Her headband was around her forehead and her Village's symbol was crossed out. Her hair was a dark -almost black- brown and her bangs covered her left eye. Not to mention she had clear eyes; like Hinata's -or Neji's- eyes.

'_She came from the leaf village, eh?' _Itachi thought, noticing the crossed out Leaf Village symbol on her forehead. "This is Hyuuga, Kiraa" Deidara said pointing casually at the girl. She stopped humming at the sound of Deidaras voice and gave a small wave to Deidara and me, her expression hadn't changed at all. It still showed; "I sooo don't want to be here right now…" Itachi knew how she felt. He used to hate it here. It was always so boring to him. It still is.

'_She's a Hyuuga? That explains the eyes… This'll be interesting.' _Itachi thought to himself, still staring at the Hyuuga sitting before him.

"Hey Dei-dei…where's the sake?" She quietly asked the blonde standing next to Itachi.

"In the fridge. Bottom drawer." He simply replied.

"Kay, thanks." She walked off to search the fridge.

"Dei-dei?" Itachi asked Deidara, not knowing where the name "Dei-dei" came from.

"Oh…uh…Kiraa and I were childhood friends…we have nicknames for each other…yeah." Deidara gave a friendly smile and scratched the back of his head.

**Marlu: Not _that _bad for a first fic, eh?**

**Itachi: No…I guess not…**

**Marlu: Well, don't worry…The story will get better…And longer. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC, everything else belongs to their owner.**

**Mysery Loves Company**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2 Off to a Bad Start**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kiraa, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi were all standing around. Kisame had once again stolen the kitchen chairs and ran off. And now the four of them were waiting for him to get in trouble by Zetsu again like the last time Kisame had stolen something. It was one of the more interesting things that happened in the Akatsuki. Kiraa stretched her arms into the air, letting out a yawn. Her shirt had risen a bit above her belly button. Itachi noticed something strange around her belly button. Something like a seal.

"Was tha-" Itachi started.

"It was _nothing._" she interupted and pulled her shirt down. Then she ran off to her room after giving Itachi a glare.

"What's with her?" Itachi quietly asked Deidara.

"Shes touchy about _it._" he replied, letting out a sigh.

"What exactly _is_ "it"?"

"I dunno. She never really told me...yeah." Deidara shrugged. "But it is a type of seal." he added matter-of-factly. Itachi rolled his eyes and walked off. By now Zetsu had already made Kisame do very...interesting chores.

**With Itachi**

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"Come on in..." Kiraa's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Itachi sighed before opening the door.

"Hey..." He said with a little wave. Kiraa avoided his gaze and just stared at the floor.

"Im...sorry about earlier, Itachi."

"Its alright."

"No, its not. I shouldnt of been so rude...Its just..." she looked into Itachi's eyes.

"Its ok, you dont have to tell me." Itachi sat down next to Kiraa on the bed.

"Hey...how'd you get into this place anyway?" Itachi asked while laying on his back. Kiraa's bed wasn't any old ordinary bed...It was a water bed...

"You mean you don't know?" She looked at the man with a suprised look about her face. "Well...Then I guess I could tell you..."

_**TBC**_

_**Marluxia: Meheheh...cliffhanger...?**_

_**Itachi:...sure...**_

_**Marluxia: Oh yes, I apologize for it being so short and it taking so long for it to be posted up. But I had major writers block in the middle of it...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! I finally got the next chapter up! I apologize for it taking so long.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the OC, her parents, her sister, and the plot.

_**Contains violence**_

**Misery Loves Company**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3 An Explanation**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kiraa sighed before telling her story to Itachi,

"Well…It all started when I was about 10 years old…"

_**10 years ago**_

A tall, long black haired man paced in the room. A little girl sat on her knees, staring at the ground. The man stopped and looked down at the girl. He sighed heavily and muttered to himself and continued pacing. A woman entered the room, her kimono dark like the night, her brown hair tied in a bow. She just glared at the girl.

"Mother…I'm sorry…" The girl whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Kiraa!" Kiraa's mother hissed.

"Do you _know_ what you did?" The man growled and stood by the woman.

"I couldn't stop myself! Something just…overcame me…" A tear slid down Kiraa's cheek as she spoke.

"You _killed _numerous innocent people!" the woman raised her voice.

"I told you I couldn't stop…It was like something was forcing me!" Memories of the bloody morning haunted her mind. Bodies falling helplessly as her katana pierced through their skin.

Kiraa's mom quickly looked at the man,

"Ichirou…What should we do with her?"

"The only thing we can do." Ichirou stated and roughly grabbed Kiraa by the arm and dragged her to the backyard of the house.

Kiraa's mom came out seconds later, a black whip in her hand. The woman handed Ichirou the whip.

"Thank-you, Hoshiko." Ichirou said as Hoshiko held onto Kiraa's arms.

"STOP!!" a young girl yelled as she ran towards the three.

"Kiyoko! Go back inside!" Ichirou hissed.

"No! Father, I won't let you hurt Kiraa. Not again!" Kiyoko pried Hoshiko's hands off Kiraa and hugged the girl tight.

"She needs to pay for what she did!" Hoshiko pulled the girls apart, grabbed stray rope on the ground and bound Kiraa's ankles and wrists. Hoshiko then held Kiyoko back.

"Ichirou, 5 lashes." Hoshiko said calmly.

Ichirou walked up and tore the back of Kiraa's shirt open. Many scars covered her back. Ichirou then stood several feet behind Kiraa.

_**THWACK  
THWACK  
THWACK  
THWACK  
THWACK**_

5 new glistening red wounds now covered her back. Some over old ones, causing them to start bleeding as well. Several tears fell from Kiraa's cheek. Hoshiko let go of Kiyoko. Kiyoko ran over to Kiraa,

"Look what you did! Can you really consider yourself parents?!" Kiyoko yelled at Ichirou and Hoshiko then turned her attention back to the wounded girl before her and ripped fabric from the bottom of her kimono and covered Kiraa's wounds.

"Each hit was filled with love." Ichirou said calmly.

"So your saying that was an act of kindness?" Kiraa hissed at her father.

Kiraa looked up at Kiyoko,

"Thank-you."

"You're my sister, I love you. Now, let's get you inside." Kiyoko gave a kind smile at her younger sibling and helped her to her room inside. Kiraa glared at her parents as she passed them, a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Your father was right, Hoshiko…I think she is cursed. All Hyuuga's have clear eyes, but her left is red…" Ichirou said to his wife.

"Father said it was a bad omen that she was born in the sixth month on the sixth day in a year with the last digit of six."

"The seal that your father put on her stomach…what was it exactly keeping in…?"

"He told me that it keeps the devil in."

"Hn…I guess her name suits her; Killer." Ichirou then walked inside.

_**Later that night**_

Kiraa sat up in her bed and put a hand up to her forehead,

"Oooow…" she felt as though her head was being stabbed a hundred times, over and over. She walked over to a window and looked into the star lit night.

The full moon shone over head. She felt to her knees, gripping her head with both hands as the pain grew stronger.

"No…No!" She whispered to herself as a black flame engulfed her form.

Seconds later, the flame disappeared. Kiraa stood. Her dark brown hair was straight down to about mid-back. She was wearing a black kimono with a red dragon on the side. A katana held in her right hand. Her clear eye turned red.

Kiraa silently walked down the halls and stopped at one particular room. The door creaked open to reveal her parents sleeping in their bed.

Her voice screamed no in her head, she tried to stop her body. But she couldn't. Her katana was about 5 inches from her father's neck. Kiraa raised her sword and slashed, but Ichirou grabbed a kunai from the bedside table and stopped her sword.

Kiraa jumped back as her mother and father got out of bed and grabbed their own katanas.

"Kiraa…why are you doing this?" Hoshiko asked her daughter.

"Payback for all the torture you've put me through during my life!" Kiraa's voice was deeper, more demonic.

Kiraa gracefully dodged most of Ichirou and Hoshiko's blows. Kiraa sent fireballs at her mother while dueling with her father. Hoshiko almost dodged all but the last, which ended up burning her to death. The other fireballs caught the house on fire. Ichirou and Kiraa continued to fight, their katanas clanging as they hit.

Kiraa finally disarmed Ichirou and quickly sliced his neck. Then Kiraa quickly grabbed Kiyoko from her bed and carried her outside. The sisters watched the house burn as a figure appeared beside them.

"I was watching you, Kiraa. How would you like to join the Akatsuki? We'd love for you to join."

"Hn…I'm…not sure." She answered, not looking at the man.

"Look for me, when you make up your mind…"

"Wait…Come back in 10 years. I will join you then."

"I will await you." The man then disappeared.

"Kiraa…Why --" Kiyoko started but Kiraa interrupted,

"Don't worry."

Kiraa then transformed back into her original form and fainted.

_**Back to the present time**_

"Whatever happened to your sister?" Itachi asked.

"She died. She was murdered several days later." Kiraa said.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry…"

"That's alright. It's not your fault." Kiraa gave a small smile.

_**TBC**_

Yay! It's kinda long:

Once again, I apologize for the long wait.

I had a hard time writing this and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but oh well. I hope you like it.

Im not exactly the best at fighting scenes, so sorry bout that.

Oh, and here's some fun facts:

Hoshiko means star child, Ichirou means one son, and Kiyoko means pure/clean child. (meanings found on behindthename DOT com )


End file.
